Zarina the Tiger
Zarina the Tiger (ザリナ・ザ ・タイガー Zarina za Taigaa), also known as La Blanca Tigressa, is a 14 year old anthropomorphic female Mobian tiger, a treasure hunter and a freelance mercenary, normally hired to stop people from stealing sacred jewels and tresaures. She is the youngest of the El Tigre family, the granddaughter of Rune, the daughter of Antonio and Lilac and the younger sister of Felix, Carmen, Carlos, Leya, Diego, Jaira, Ernesto, Felica, and Garcia. Physical description Zarina is a slim white tiger with black stripes, blind blue eyes, yet she is not blind, and shoulder-length white hair with black highlights and a tuff of hair covering her left eye. Her attire consists of a white and black pirate dress, which leaves her stomach exposed, a black cape, matching belt, and black boots. As La Blanca Tigressa, she wears black version of her every day outfit and a black hooded mask which only reveals her eyes. When has her alter-ego, she tells the people that she is blind. Personality Zarina is seen as calm, mysterious and stubborn, at times. She doesn't like to reveal her past to anyone. Abilities Born into the El Tigre family line, everyone thought that Zarina would inherit some form of Rivera's power of elemental manipulation. However, everyone was wrong; Zarina inherited no form of elemental manipulation. She is however, skilled n martial arts, stealth and is skilled in hand-to-hand combat skills. Despite not having any magical abilities, Zarina stays strong and uses her other talents to her advantage. Powers *'Enhanced speed and agility:' Zarina possesses enhanced speed and agility. Skills *'Enhanced combat skills:' Zarina possesses enhanced combat skills. **'Weapon mastery:' Zarina has learned several forms of armed combat. **'Hand-to-hand combat mastery:' Taught by her brother Felix and sister Carmen, Zarina has also mastered physical combat, able to hold her own against someone physically stronger than her. *'Stealth tactics:' Trained by her grandmother, Zarina possesses extraordinarily skillful expertise in numerous ways and techniques of stealth. *'Darkness adaptation:' Zarina is able to adapt to dark environments. One of the gadgets she carries with you, is a pair of night vision goggles which allows her to use the darkness to her advantage. *'Extensive knowledge on culture and traditions in the Valley of El Tigre:' Zarina has extensive knowledge on the culture and traditions of the Valley of Tigers. *'Extensive knowledge on crystals and gemstones:' Zarina has extensive knowledge on crystals and gemstones. Weaknesses *'No magical abilities:' Despite being born into the Rivera El Tigre line, Zarina possesses no magical abilities whatsoever. However, Zarina trains constantly, determined not to make this a weakness. Equipment *'Sword of Chaos:' Before running away, Zarina took the Sword of Chaos, which her father guarded. Trivia *Zarina is the only one of her family not to have any supernatural powers. *Zarina speaks with a Spanish accent. *Zarina was inspired by SupaSilver's Sonic character Sakura the White Tigress. *Zarina's outfit was inspired by SupaSilver's design for Treasure the Tiger. *Zarina shares the same name with the Tinker Bell Character of the Same Name. Category:Fan Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters